Together
by Sesiyrus
Summary: Nobunaga has an important, personal wish, though he may seem at times to be cold, there was one who meant more to him than anything. Nothing would please him more than to see him, and the future that he would create.


AN:/ _Takes place in Orochi setting, sorry I haven't updated with new fanfiction in such a long time, have an old NobuRan drabble I made after Koei gave us NobuRans ample amount of canon affection and interaction In Warriors Orochi 3_

* * *

Words ringing in his ears with enough force to knock him unconscious, he wanted to unlearn them, erase them from his mind, but he also could not bring himself to do such a thing. Every word from that man's lips were precious, even the ones that burned like venom pumping through his veins.

_"O-Ran, cast me aside…"_

'How could you ask such a thing of me?' He thought in frustration. He'd avoided him the rest of the evening, vigorously analyzing the words over and over again in his head, surely he'd made some sort of mistake in how he'd heard him. 'Yes…' He thought brightly, nodding to convince himself further of the assumption.

Ranmaru made his way to Nobunaga's camp, he'd avoided him enough, or as much as he could stomach.

Fingers curling anxiously around the long snout of a bottle of red wine. He briefly announced himself and walked in to his Lords tent, not an unusual occurrence, but for Ranmaru he had as much anxiety now as he had the very first time.

"My Lord… I brought you this." He said with a sweet hum, placing the bottle beside Nobunaga and bowing.

"Ranmaru? How sweet." Nobunaga sounded gentle, but amused.

"Lord Nobunaga about…" Ranmaru's gaze found itself everywhere but Nobunaga's face, "May I… Ask you…" His breath caught in his throat, he couldn't find the words, and he couldn't find the courage.

"About our conversation earlier, yes?" Nobunaga chuckled lightly, opening the red wine and taking generous portions at a time.

"Yes… That." Ranmaru affirmed, finally finding it in himself to calm his nerves.

"So have you decided to cast me away and find yourself, little O-ran?" Nobunaga asked, placing a comforting hand on Ranmaru's head.

Ranmaru pursed his lips tightly for a moment, making a 'hn' noise in his throat as he looked away, towards the opening of the tent. "Well actually… I'm here to tell you that… That…" He breathed in deeply, "That I am not capable of doing that." Ranmaru finished.

"Oh? Now why is that?" The hand on his head slid to his shoulder and grasped him firmly.

"Shouldn't you…" Ranmaru frowned, feeling bitter and betrayed now, he wanted to reach out and hold the hand that gave him light affection, but it felt wrong. He wanted to allow himself to cry, he felt almost as if one more word and he'd be unable to stop himself. Instead he curled his hands tightly into fists, and wallowed in his self-loathing.

"You should know why… So why do you…" Ranmaru whispered, any louder and his voice would crack and he just knew it.

"What should I know, Ranmaru?" Nobunaga urged, staring at the boy steadily.

"You do know!" Ranmaru rose his voice slightly, "About us, our memories, our…. Without you, there IS no me. You are my… My…" Ranmaru shook his head, the look of heartbreak becoming familiar on his features once again.

"Ranmaru… This is why I want you to find yourself, because you feel this way, you understand?" Nobunaga let his hand slide around to Ranmaru's back, rubbing comforting, circular motions against the tense boys skin.

"You don't understand! How can I find myself without you? You… Are everything… To me… A lord, a teacher… My family, my home… My…" His voice hitched and his face reddened, unable to say further. "Your smile is what gives me the courage to not lose myself to the darkness of bloodshed, your laugh wakens me from my dark illusions, your voice shakes every ounce of uncertainty out of me! Your eyes guide me back to the physical realm when I am lost to carnage, your words are… Are my laws… So please… Understand… Casting you away is casting away my very heart, and all that I hold precious, how can I be anything without my heart?" Ranmaru was sure tears were running down his face now, but he kept his voice as steady as possible.

"Are you saying the only way for you to move forward is by my side?" Nobunaga asked carefully.

Ranmaru thought tirelessly, fighting with his answer before he finally replied, "No…" He shook his head. "I don't mind where it is, at your side, at your feet, far above… As long as you are with me, as long as you are in my sights, I can do anything…" Ranmaru smiled to himself, affection for Nobunaga welling up inside him again.

Nobunaga smiled, "Well I like that answer, you will continue forward for me? And truly find yourself this way?" He asked.

"I will never stop moving forward… and… I'll make new dreams, and lead you to them." Ranmaru felt brave enough to lock gazes with his lord.

"That, I definitely like." Nobunaga smirked, urging Ranmaru to lay on his back, so that he may tower above the lithe boy. "I knew you'd take it harshly, when I said it, but I wanted you to know that finding yourself and finding your dreams, is more important than even my own happiness…" Nobunaga gently cupped Ranmaru's face, and the boy smiled delightedly.

"Your own happiness?" Ranmaru asked.

"I… Could never push you away, and I was afraid you'd be content to stay in my shadow, never once realizing true liberty. All I could do is beg you to cast me aside, because there is nothing I can do to escape…" Nobunaga smiled, trailing fingers through silken locks, "How much I adore you, my beloved one."

"Together then… We'll keep moving forward, I will be the light that guides you to our future, so don't worry about anything, okay?" Ranmaru smiled.

"Heh… O-Ran…" Nobunaga had no more words, only actions, and expressions, of his love.


End file.
